My Everything
by Written From The Heart
Summary: This is a songfic which is after SK. The song is 'Everything by Lifehouse.' This is happening as she is walking out of the gates of her school and seeing her memories of her and Dimitri. RxR. Not sure if I will have a chapter two. Tell me if you like!


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, characters and/or songs.The is 'Everything by Lifehouse.'

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you

_As I walked out of the gate, I felt more alone than I had ever felt. Step._

You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again

_Sweet, beautiful and wonderful memories flashed on either side of me. I looked to my left, seeing Dimitri and I. We were in combat training. I tried so hard to hit him but he some how seemed to always know my next move. Step._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking

_I looked to my right. It was the first night we met. I was trying to protect Lissa but the guardians seemed to catch us anyway. Step._

You are the hope, that keeps me trusting

_Left. Kirova was trying to not let me back in to the Academy. Dimitri convinced her that it would be good for me to be there with Lissa. He would even give me extra training to catch me up with the rest of the class. Step._

You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

_Right. Dimitri was going to leave me to be Tasha's guardian. The pain was horrible. He declined the offer because he would be away from me. Step._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Left. It was just after I had killed the Strigoi and told Mia to go. The guardians had come not to long after while I was trying to protect Mason's dead body. Dimitri held on to me while I was numb. Step._

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.

_Right. I had woken up in the hospital being met by Dimitri sitting next to me. I had been stupid and was walking along some benches but one was rotten. I fell through it. Step._

You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.

_Left. It was after Natalie had been killed by Dimitri. He had carried me to the clinic. I finally realized that he really did care about me but we couldn't be together because of our duty. Step._

You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

_Right. We were in the cabin after we had slept together. I was so warm in his arms. He had declared his love and protection to me. Step._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Left. I had gone to see Victor when his daughter, Natalie had walked in. She turned into a Strigoi. She had come to free he father but got into a fight with me. I wasn't going to make it. I couldn't kill her and she was so strong. At that moment Dimitri had run in and killed her. Step. _

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Right. We were walking through the forest hand in hand trying to figure out how we could make our relationship work. Step._

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything

_Left. We sat out in the cold wind. He had given me his jacket. I knew I was in love with him and I couldn't pretend that I loved Mason. Step._

You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.

_Right. We had an argument after I had finished training. It was about my mother. It ended up in a kiss. Step._

You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.

_Left. He had his hand wrapped around mine before we had to spilt so no one would know. Step._

You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

_Right. It was the night of the dance. I had gone up to his room to tell him something but I didn't know that there was a lust curse put on my necklace. We almost had sex. I was under him, naked. Step._

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Left. We were walking to the cave with the rest of the guardians, novices and Moroi. I was with the novices but now and then I would lock eyes with him and I knew that we both wished to be in the cabin, in each others arms. Step._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Right. I had walked come into the room expecting to have training but had seen him reading one of his old western novels that he enjoyed. Step._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Left. We had finished with the Strigoi and had been leaving the caves. A group had just finished off the last three. We both had survived. I was waiting for Dimitri to come out of the cave but I was too late. As he was running he was attacked. I had to go back and rescue him but I was being held back. He was dead. Step._

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_I kept walking. Passing all my memories of him. He had once said that he would rather be dead than Strigoi. He had lost the most important thing to him. He had lost his soul. I love him more than anything and everything. I keep taking one step at a time. I was going to kill the man that I was in love with._

**Ok. Tell me what you thought. Please! This is my first time writing about VA and I want to know what you think. Review!**


End file.
